A Whole Lot Of Middle
by marissa.rocha
Summary: A series of middles for the New Directions. Finchel, Quick, Brittana, Klaine, Tike, Samcedes, Sugary. Rated T for certain chapters. Chapter One: Rachel has something really important to tell Finn...but her friends aren't good at keeping secrets.


**I do not own Glee. **

**So, this is new series of one-shots I decided to start. It won't be updated that often, just every week or so, and I will take suggestions. I'm going to start off with one of my guilty pleasures (if you know me, you'll know what I'm talking about). **

Rachel grips the stick tighter in her hands, so hard it turns her knuckles white. She couldn't believe this had happened. This wasn't part of the plan!

But, part of the plan or not, there's a pink plus sign staring up at her tauntingly.

The plan had been perfect, Rachel was proud of herself for coming up with it. And so far it had gone off without a hitch. Finn and Rachel had got married when they were nineteen. They'd graduated from college in 2016. They had moved from their chic city apartment to a house in the suburbs last year. Their work was good, Rachel had even gotten her and Finn a gig as Elphaba and Fiyero for awhile, which had totally completed her life (well, her career, Finn completed her life). But, this wasn't part of the plan just yet, Rachel remembered word for word what the plan said on this matter:

_Age 30: Have kids?_

She was twenty-four, right now she was doing her last Broadway show before "retiring" from the theatre business and putting her degree to good use by becoming a music teacher, just like Finn had only a month before.

God, how was she going to tell Finn? They hadn't even talked about having kids since junior year when she said she wanted them to be Jewish (unless you counted writing up 'age thirty' on the list as talking about it). She doesn't doubt he'll be a wonderful father, he's great with kids and after a month his students already worshipped him. But, she knew he probably wouldn't be so sure, having grown up without a father. What if he thought he couldn't do it? What if he was so nervous he just left her to raise their baby by herself?

Rachel fell forward as the first sob racked her body. How was she going to do this? Shelby had abandoned her, after all. She didn't know anything about being a mother. She reached for her iPod Touch, on which the timer was now flashing zero. She used her last fifteen minutes on that app she'd downloaded to call the one person she knew would understand.

"Hey Quinn? Yeah, it's Rachel…"

~oOo~

Quinn is still thinking about what Rachel confided her when she goes out to dinner with Santana and Brittany that night. She keeps thinking about when she found out she was pregnant and how scared she was and if Rachel was feeling the same way. She'd never wish that feeling on anyone, the fear, the uncertainty.

"Quinn? Quinn, are you okay?" Brittany asks.

"Hmmm?" Quinn mumbles, having not been paying attention.

"Q, what is wrong with you tonight?" Santana remarks, taking a sip of her water. "You look like someone died or something!"

Quinn laughs at the irony of Santana's words. "The opposite, actually…" Quinn pauses. She could tell Santana and Brittany, couldn't she? "You see, Rachel…"

~oOo~

Santana tells Sugar and Mercedes. Sugar tells Rory. Mercedes tells Sam, Kurt and Tina. Rory tells Artie. Sam tells Puck. Kurt tells Blaine. Tina tells Mike. Brittany just tells her cat. Now, they all know about Rachel's pregnancy…well, except for Finn.

While the daddy to be (who doesn't know he's a daddy to be) is at work on Monday, Quinn gets all of them to go over to talk to Rachel.

"She's gonna be pissed," Quinn murmurs the whole way over. "I should've just kept my mouth shut!" But, it was too late now.

~oOo~

When Rachel finds out what happened, she's mad. Really, really mad.

She screams at them for ten minutes straight, pacing and not even stopping to take a breath. "I don't know how to tell Finn!" She finishes her rant, on the verge of tears once more.

"Wait, he doesn't know?" Puck says.

Rachel's eyes go wide. "What did you say to him, Noah?"

Puck frowns. "I sent him a text about it," He explains, and Rachel's jaw drops in horror. "But I didn't mention anything about you having a bun in the oven! I swear! It only said 'congratulations'. He'll be confused, but he won't know."

Rachel sighs dramatically. "I need to tell him as soon as possible, then, before he asks questions or hears it from someone else. But how am I supposed to tell him he's going to be a father?"

"Why don't you text him?" Mercedes suggests, even though it was obviously a rhetorical question.

"Oh!" Sugar interjects. "You could sing a song!"

"Let's make a banner!" Brittany says enthusiastically. "Or maybe a card! That could be fun!"

"No, possibly, no and no." Rachel responds. "I think, even though singing about something is I would normally do, the best thing is to just come out and say it."

"I agree," Quinn concurs. "Do you want us to-" But she's cut off by the sound of Finn's car entering the driveway. "Oh God, it's three already!"

"Quick!" Rachel orders. "All of you, get into the hall closet now!"

Rachel beams as Finn walks in. "Hey Finny,"

"Hey Rach," He greets her, kissing her lightly on the lips. "You're in a good mood,"

"You think so?" Rachel replies, momentarily distracted by whispers coming from the closet.

"Get off my foot, Hummel!" Santana snarls from inside.

"Santana, your hand is on my ass!" Puck hisses.

This prompts Rachel to kick the door, hoping Finn won't notice.

But he does notice.

"Rachel, why did you kick our closet?"

"Umm…" She struggles to think of an answer. "Sorry, err…leg spasm! Yeah, leg spasm." Finn nods in understanding. Well, she figures while she has his attention she should just come out and say it. "Finn, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" He asks.

Rachel opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out. For once in her life, Rachel Hudson is speechless. So, before she even realizes what she's doing, she takes his hand and places it down on her still perfectly flat stomach.

Finn looks confused for a moment. "Why-" But then, it hits him. She can tell from the look on her face he finally understands. "Oh my God, Rachel."

"I am so-" But Rachel is cut off when Finn kisses her again, picking her up and twirling her around. She's pleasantly surprised. "You're not upset with me?"

"Rachel, why would I be upset with you? This is the most amazing, awesome, greatest thing ever and I could not be happier."

"So you're not scared?"

"Well yeah I'm scared, but I think we can do this. I have faith in us, faith in you, that we can do this. We're going to try to be the best parents we can, okay?"

Rachel nods, crying now. A large 'awwww' could be heard from their friends, which was followed by Santana telling them to shut up in Spanish.

"Rachel…" Finn begins hesitantly. "Who is in our closet?"


End file.
